1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a navigation system, an output device such as a display and a speaker and an input device such as buttons, a remote control, and a remote control receiver are sometimes provided in both the front seat and the rear seat of a car. The output device and the input device in the front seat are used by a driver and a fellow passenger in the front passenger seat to view and operate the car navigation system, and the output device and the input device in the rear seat are used by a fellow passenger in the rear seat to view and operate the navigation system.
A technology for outputting different images on those two output devices is disclosed in JP-A-2003-230074.